


The man on the other side of the wall

by jessahmewren



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Glory Hole, Hannibal just likes sex, M/M, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Semi-Public Sex, Top Will Graham, Will just wants a cup of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Hannibal likes the thrill of anonymous sex.  Will just needs to use the bathroom.  They meet in the middle.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 178





	The man on the other side of the wall

**Author's Note:**

> The Glory Hole Hannigram fic no one asked for. I hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-

Hannibal slicked his hair back in the mirror, making sure it was perfectly coiffed before slipping on a dark plaid suit. He would be less conspicuous if he dressed down, to be sure, but he felt most like himself in his suits, so he wore them. 

Where he was going he would not be seen. 

Or, more appropriately, the entire picture he presented to the world would only be viewed in fractal images, disjointed glimpses of the man behind the wall. 

It wasn’t like the men who visited him cared what he looked like. They were looking for a hole, and Hannibal, in his somewhat careless hedonism, was happy to provide one. 

He rented a car for his nights out, the Bentley too ostentatious to be parked outside of the seedy Gas ‘N Go he’d chosen as his personal haunt for casual sex. He got behind the wheel of the red Honda Civic and pointed it south, out of the city. 

The gas station was on a main highway leading into Baltimore, heavily trafficked by tourists and truckers but not so much by the police, which was a good thing. The last thing Hannibal needed was a petty entanglement with the authorities to shed light on his more nefarious activities. 

He pulled up to the Gas ‘N Go and left the engine idling. It was built perfectly for activities such as this; it was an old-style gas station with the bathrooms on the outside. Hannibal had never been into the station itself, finding it wise not to show his face to the regulars inside lest he become recognizable and therefore suspicious. He cut the engine and casually made his way to the men’s room. 

It was small, dimly lit, shabby, but surprisingly clean. There were two stalls littered with graffiti and no urinals. It made things easier for hookups, Hannibal found. He opened the door to the first one and slipped inside. 

Now all he had to do was wait.

\---

Will had worked his way through a bag of beef jerky and two Gatorades on his way back from Louisiana. It was 2am and he was tired, his shoulder hurt, and he needed coffee badly. Up ahead, a half shorted out neon sign blinked in the fog. Gas ‘N Go, it advertised, and that suited Will just fine. 

He gassed up and went in for a cup of coffee. It was stale and thick as motor oil, but it was caffeine and he was desperate. He made small talk with the attendant, a bored, half-asleep guy in his early twenties with multiple piercings. Will told him to keep the change as he trudged back to the car in the misty early morning. 

He had to pee, and he had no way of knowing how far it was to another gas station. With a sigh, he placed the coffee in the cupholder and trudged back to the bathrooms on the side of the building. 

It was dim inside but not the worst he’d ever been in. The first stall was occupied, so he took the second. 

He’d just flushed when a gentle knock came from the adjoining wall. Will’s heartrate ratcheted up and he froze, hoping whoever was there would forget about him. Finally, an accented voice said “Excuse me,” and Will reached for the stall door handle, intent on making a hasty exit. 

“If you look to your right, there’s a flyer for a strip club. Lift it up,” the disembodied voice commanded.

The voice left little room for argument, and Will’s more curious nature took over. He lifted the flyer. There was a sizable hole in the wall. 

“Fuck,” Will muttered. He looked through the hole and saw blue plaid trousers. Then, he heard the man slip his belt out of the buckle. 

“Look,” Will began, his heart in his throat, “I don’t know who you are, but I don’t—“

“You don’t know who I am,” the man countered, “but that shouldn’t matter when it comes to our mutual enjoyment.” 

Will eyed the hole in the wall. “Mutual enjoyment?” 

There was a rustle of fabric, and he heard the man’s pants hit the floor. “What’s your name?” 

Will swallowed. He was dizzy and thought distantly of the coffee cooling in the console of his car. “Will,” he nearly whispered. 

The man chuckled. “Will,” he repeated. “That’s a delightful name. Now put your cock through the hole, Will. I’ll suck it for you.”

Will gasped, and he realized he was hard. “What if I don’t want that?” He said quietly. 

The man sighed. “You do want it, otherwise you wouldn’t still be here. The door is unlocked. You are free to go as you please.” 

Will worried his lip. “What if someone walks in?” 

The man pressed his hand to his side of the wall. “Both of our stalls are occupied, and there’s only two.” 

Will swallowed the little sound he made and undid his fly. “Can I see you?” 

The man hit his knees on the other side of the wall. A chiseled jaw appeared in the opening, a glimpse of sandy blond hair and curious red eyes. A pink tongue went out as he wet his lips. He parted them, waiting for Will. 

“I…can’t believe this. Fuck.” 

Hannibal pressed the lower part of his face to the opening in the wall and wantonly opened his mouth. “You can believe it Will. Use me.” 

Will gave his cock a few dry strokes, his hand shaking a little. “I thought glory holes were a myth.”

The man on the other side of the wall chuckled, and Will saw a flash of pointy teeth. He was quite attractive. “Does this feel real, Will?”

Will leaned against the stall, his fingers curling into the cool graffiti-covered walls. He pushed his dick through and felt the man’s smooth lips wrap around the head. Will moaned. 

The man took him in as far as he could, hungrily slurping and sucking at his dick like it was his last meal. Will thrust into the opening, fucking into the man’s mouth a little as those pointy teeth grazed his shaft. 

“I don’t…I don’t even know you’re name,” he said breathlessly. The man’s mouth felt amazing, hot and soft as velvet, and he had to hold back to keep from coming down his throat. The man hummed around Will’s cock, and Will could tell from the sound that he was touching himself. 

The man pulled off with a wet plop, taking a moment to worship Will’s cock with long lingering licks up the thick vein that ran along the shaft, pulling back the foreskin and mouthing at the tender skin there. Will shivered, pearly fluid beading at the head. He was close…so very close already.

“It’s Hannibal,” he murmured against him, his hot breath teasing him to the brink. “Would you like to fuck my ass, Will? I’m already prepared and I have paperwork stating that I’m clean.” The man pulled something out of his pocket and passed it to Will underneath the stall. It was a slip of paper from a clinic. 

Will’s hands shook as he held the little paper. He didn’t read it. His throbbing cock twitched, and he pinched the head to keep from shooting his load all over the man’s face. 

“Hannibal,” Will nearly whispered, saying his name almost like a prayer. A full-body shiver wracked his spine, and he stepped away from the opening. “Do you do this a lot Hannibal?” 

Hannibal smiled, his lips red and swollen from stretching around Will’s generous cock. “Yes,” he said honestly. “At least once a week.” 

Will’s breathing regulated as he leaned against the wall, his erect cock bobbing against his belly. It was spit-slick and shiny with precum. “Why?” 

Hannibal looked up at him through straw-colored fringe. “I enjoy the sex. Don’t you enjoy sex Will?” 

“Not regularly, no.” Will wiped a hand over his face. He still couldn’t believe he’d just been sucked off in a public bathroom.

“A pity,” Hannibal said in his prim accent. “You have such a beautiful cock, Will. I’d very much like to feel it inside me.” 

“Jesus,” Will whispered. “You’re really serious?” 

Hannibal angled his body to where his ass was pressed against the opening. Will could see lube glistening where it leaked from his hole, and he was gaping. 

“Give me your cock, Will. You can come inside me, if you like.” 

“I’ve never…done this type of thing before.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips together. “Had anal sex or had anonymous public sex or both?” 

“Both?” He sounded so small, and Hannibal’s cock twitched at the breathless lilt to his voice. 

“Ah,” Hannibal said. “Go on Will, it’s just another hole, nothing more.” 

Will swallowed. “You don’t…feel objectified?” 

Hannibal huffed. “I do. And I like it. Now fuck me, Will. Fuck me with that huge cock of yours so I won’t be able to walk properly for days.” 

“God,” Will said as he cocked leaked, “I can’t believe I’m considering this.”

“Don’t think,” Hannibal said. “Just do.” 

Will looked at Hannibal’s winking hole, the smooth cheeks of his ass, his balls beneath. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Hannibal grunted. “You won’t. Go ahead.” 

Hannibal palmed his erection as he felt the head of Will’s cock nudge his entrance. He felt divine already. “That’s it, Will. Now push inside.” 

Will did, so quickly and roughly that Hannibal had to gasp. The sting and stretch of Will’s girthy cock sent shockwaves up his back, settled hotly in his belly. He couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped him. 

Will groaned at the tight clenching heat of Hannibal’s channel. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and he pressed into Hannibal until his balls hit his ass. His breath was coming in short little bursts, and he leaned his forehead on the cool surface of the stall to try and gather himself. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Will said through gritted teeth. He fucked into Hannibal in long, slow thrusts, pounding into Hannibal’s ass where it was braced against the opening and accepting him so readily, tightening around him so beautifully. 

“It’s ok,” Hannibal said, his voice tight. “I’ll come anyway. You’re so big. You fill me up so perfectly Will.” 

Will ran his hand up his chest, teasing his nipples through his shirt. The stall shook with his thrusts, shuddering loudly every time he pressed into Hannibal. His orgasm hit him out of nowhere, and he jerked and rode it out, thrusting roughly into Hannibal’s tight ass. Hannibal rocked forward, working his cock and coming hard on the other side of the wall. 

Will slumped against the stall, his spent cock still plugging Hannibal’s hole. Regrettably he withdrew, watching in fascination as his seed spilled out of the puffy entrance. 

Hannibal’s ass disappeared from the opening and he heard the man clean up, pulling his pants on again and straightening his suit. “That was beautiful, Will. Thank you.” 

Hannibal stepped out of the stall and straightened his tie in the mirror, brushed his hair back into place. There would be others, but he would remember Will. 

“Wait!” Will called as he fumbled with the lock to his stall. “Are you just going to leave without even…seeing me?” 

He burst out of the bathroom and the man was gone, taillights disappearing into the foggy night. 

Will went back into the bathroom and steadied himself against the sink, finally looking up into the mirror. There was a high blush to his cheeks, and his pupils were blown. The best sex of his life was had in a public bathroom with a stranger that he never really got to see properly, let alone touch. How was that acceptable? 

Will washed his hands and shakily exited the bathroom. His car was there. His cold coffee was still waiting in the cupholder. Hannibal was not. 

But he would be back, Will thought to himself. Hannibal would be back and Will would be waiting. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and come say hello at my Twitter @willygrayham. I post ficlets and updates there!


End file.
